


Texas Snow

by canuckgirl



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8873734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canuckgirl/pseuds/canuckgirl
Summary: Snow hits Texas, catching Jamie, Tyler, and Jordie off-guard at just how much snow has fallen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this doesn't suck too bad. I'm not that impressed with it but I don't hate it so I thought I would post it anyway.

When Jamie and Tyler had gone to bed the night before, Dallas had cooled down to a surprising low of -1. Which does happen but it's still a shock when it does. Jamie, Tyler, and Jordie had even see the possibility of waking up to snow in the morning.

The three had looked at each other in a 'what the fuck' way because everyone knew what that meant: even a snowflake would send all drivers into an outright panic in Dallas. So chances were good that chaos would be happening when the three would wake up.

Hey, they had nowhere to be. They were all prepared because they actually read the news, watched the news, and besides Tyler was from Ontario and Jamie and Jordie were from British Columbia so they knew how to deal with snow, and had experience with it.

"I'm just curious as to how much we're going to exactly get: a dusting, an hour or two of flurries, or what? A big ass dumping to which we can't even get out of the door? I highly doubt that. Just a flake or two and it's Snowmageddon. Besides, Marshall and Cash don't want to be cooped up in doors do you boys? No you don't, " Jordie cooed, rubbing the dogs' heads who were curled up right at his feet in the arm chair as he and Jamie and Tyler watched the weather report at Tyler's house.

Famous last words.

After settling Marshall and Cash down for the night and Jordie went to the guestroom, Jamie and Tyler went up to Tyler's bedroom and got ready for bed. Jamie peered out the window to see if it was snowing and nothing. It was cloudy and cool, yes but overall a decent night. No signs of chaos anywhere.

Turning around, Jamie looked at Tyler who was pulling back the covers and climbing into bed. He couldn't help but have that sneaky feeling about the weather. 

"You don't really think it's going to be Snowmageddon when we wake up do you? They're making it sound like it's the end of the world," Jamie asked, climbing in beside Tyler and snuggling down beside him.

Tyler reached over and turned off the light and turned to cuddle into Jamie, snuggling up against his chest, hmming softly.

"I wouldn't worry about it Big Benn. It's just a flake or two and that's what they call snow here. It's not like we will wake up with snow piled few feet past the window sill or anything. Ontario yes but here? Give me a break. We have nothing to worry about. Let's just go to sleep eh? You're a very fluffy teddy bear did I ever tell you that?" Tyler cooed, playfully reaching his hand over to squeeze Jamie's ass.

This caused Jamie to squeak and blush furiously, enjoying how Tyler's hand lingered there before he pulled it back. Jamie shuddered in delight as Tyler whispered in his ear,

"Why don't we go to sleep now? You know we get when we don't get enough sleep, all grumpy and PMSy. Goodnight Jamie. Sweet dreams."

Tyler pressed a kiss to Jamie's cheek and sighed in delight as Jamie kissed Tyler's cheek in return, hmmming softly.

"Sweet dreams to you too. See you in the morning."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Well, you can pretty much guess what happened. What do you think happens when you write off a snowstorm as 'no big deal' and 'nothing to worry about'? Yeah....my thoughts exactly...

Jamie and Tyler thought it would be much later in the morning when they were very rudely woken up by a totally hyped up on something Jordie who literally jumped on their bed like an excited kid on Christmas morning (I can see him doing that even today tbh) and bounced up and down, almost rolling the grumbling and groggy Jamie and Tyler right off the bed.

"Jordie....what the fuck man? Do you and the dogs need to be let out? They know when they want out....you on the other hand....." Jamie bitched, so temptingly wanted to shove his older brother off of him but Jordie was too quick for him.

Jordie raced to the window and opened the blinds and Jamie and Tyler hissed like vampires and sun exposure, like the morning clouds were going to burn them. When they realized there was no sun, they ever so hesitantly lifted the covers away from their faces, confused.

"Guys, it snowed! And not like 'a dusting' kind of snow either. C'mon, have a look. I don't think we will be going anywhere anytime soon," grinned Jordie, what he just said prompting his brother and Tyler to move quickly out of bed and join him by the window so they could look out the window. 

What they saw had Jamie and Tyler's jaws drop in absolute shock and untter disbelief.

There, outside, covering pretty much everything, was a huge ass blanket of snow. Not just 1, 2 or even 10 cm of snow, but more like a freaking foot! In fact, they couldn't even see  
Jamie's vehicle at all. Just the outline and when Jamie looked up and down the block he saw that nothing that was out in the open was seen anymore. He turned to look at Tyler with wide eyes, shocked that this had actually happened.

After Tyler took in the wonder that was outside, he turned to look at Jamie and shook his head in amazement. 

"Oh my fucking god, how am I going to get Marshall and Cash out?" Tyler started to panic just as his precious babies came happily into the room, sensing some sort of excitement and awe.

Cash went straight to Jordie, who sat down on the floor and happily let Cash lick his face and indulge in some playfulness, barking and laughing like itwasn't 7:40 at ass o: clock in the morning. 

Marshall went to Jamie and butted at his kneecaps playfully, barking happily as Jamie bent down to pet him on the back before rubbing his head and cooing at him. Tyler joined in and those dogs certainly were being spoiled as always.

"Um...I don't have a clue Tyler, to be honest. All I know is that we can't let them shit in the house. It's going to be bad enough having you and Jordie and that's toxic enough. To add dogs to it? The poor house...." Jamie put a humorous spin on what was not going to be a fun situation with three grown men and two dogs trapped in a house.

Tyler and Jordie mock glared at Jamie, who just shrugged.

"What? It's three men, plus two dogs, trapped like mice in a cage because of snow that we didn't think would happen. What do you expect, the house will smell like roses? Hell no. We can do this....Jordie, did you at least check to see if you could open the doors?" asked Jamie.

Jordie nodded, somewhat exaperated. Did his baby brother seriously think he was that stupid? He gestured for them to follow him.

"Of course I did! I'm not stupid. Did you think I was? Why do you think I came up to wake you guys up, well other than to annoy the piss out of you and get you cranky for waking you up early. Here, I show you. The back door first shall we?" Jordie huffed in frustration that he was being scrutinized. This wasn't the ice where Captain Jamie could boss and him around; this was fucking real life and he was the older sibling so Jordie was going to play it by that book.

When it came to hockey, Jamie was all cool, calm, and collected, holding it together. However, when it came to real life, that's where there were major differences. One being that if anything happened at home or to anyone that he kew or loved, Jamie freaked out, all the calm that a captain has all thrown out of the window. If his car didn't start, Jamie panicked. If something got plugged in the house, that was cue for a panic attack. If it was something as random and simple as picking out furniture at IKEA, Jamie pretty much passed out that one time in the store because he was overwhelmed by all the choices.

When it came down to it, Jordie was the true captain of real-life problems, He held Jamie and Tyler together and right now, it looked like Jordie had to step up to the plate again. He was fine with it; his mission was to always protect Jamie and Tyler, regardless of how old they got. It was called being a big brother and it's a role that Jordie takes seriously.

"I'm sorry Jordie. I didn't mean it like that. You're not stupid and we don't think you are. You are older and do know more after all. See? I admit it. You happy now?" Jamie smirked, as he fought to fight Jordie but all he succeeded in doing was getting his face stuffed in Jordie's armpit. Which did not smell like roses.

Jamie gagged and Jordie released him, an evil grin on his face as the three of them traipsed downstairs, the dogs following behind them, wagging their tails. As if the dogs could sense Jordie being mean to his baby brother, they teamed up and head-butted Jordie on his ass just enough to startle him.

Jordie glanced down at them and Marshall and Cash looked almost like they were going to gang up on him and take Jordie down. Jordie stared them down but the dogs did not quiver. Jordie eventually burst out laughing and the dogs started jumping around excitedly, continuing to head-butt either Jordie or Jamie or Tyler on their asses

The three men grinned at the dogs' behaviour, glad that something about their current situation was funny. 

"It's just snow, you guys. Be lucky it's not a tornado like that one time we all had to cower in my basement, crying like we were going to die. IF that has gotten out to anybody, I will kill you but I don't think it has has it?" threatened Jordie, pointedly looking at his brother and Tyler who were quick to shake their heads.

Scoffing, Tyler rolled his eyes and went to out the coffee pot on and start preparing breakfast. Jamie was quick to join him while Jordie merely continued to stare out the windows into Tyler's backyard.

"As if, Jordie. Really? Don't you think if we had told someone they would have let us have it by now? Especially Sharpy. You think Jamie or I want that out? All three of us crying and clutching at one another, snotting all over one another and wailing? Uh no. I don't think this should be a repeat of that. At least snow is pretty to look at," Tyler said, digging around for pots and pans while Jamie went to the fridge and got out the necessary food that would be required.

Just eggs, bacon, hashbrowns, toast, you name it. They could cheat. There was no practice and anyway Tyler had a gym they could go work it off. No big deal whatsoever.

Jordie laughed and nodded.

"True. And at least we're not stupid enough to go attempt to drive in the snow. I mean, honestly does it even make sense that Texans freak out at snow but yet at a tornado warning they just calmly file down to the basement like it's no big deal? I see nothing right in that," Jordie turned back around and sat down at the table, idly petting Marshall and Cash.

While breakfast was being prepared, Jamie turned the tv on that was in the kitchen and put the news channel on. Sure enough, the big breaking news story was indeed the snow and huge ass amount of it. 

And as predicted, there was highlights of cars sliding every which way, tires spinning, even people that thought it would be cool to do donuts.....until one moron slid off the road and into the front of a store.

Yup, stupidity was on full display. 

"And it looks like the snow will be sticking for around at least for the next few days, as long as this cold front stays here as well. Temperatures will also be well below normal so it may be wise to keep indoors for your safety. Dallas has not seen snow like this for i don't recall ever so please take caution and stay safe."

Came the news from the lead news anchor, causing the three men to look at one another, with looks of doom on their faces.

Never mind 2 Men and a Baby.

This was 3 Men and 2 Dogs. 

And how Jamie, Tyler, and Jordie, along with Marshall and Cash, would survive each other's company.

It may not be pretty. It may not be friendly. But one thing is for certain:

Jamie's, Tyler's and Jordie's bond would get them through.


End file.
